The Wish Orbs
The wish orbs are magical objects with the ability to grant wishes. There is currently only one in Mascotia, and two in the making. The current one, owned by Ashol, is the Wish Orb of Randomocity, and the two planned ones are the Wish Orb of Intelligence and the Wish Orb of Insanity. In General The wish orbs, in general, go to the specific person who can closely represent it, also giving that person a longer lifespan. Origionally, however, it went to anyone in Ashol's bloodline, as for he, his son, and his grandson have one. It should be noted that if someone is born with one, it grows inside them and uses the holder's own power and the power of the parent with the wish orb, meaning it becomes stronger than the parent. If the wish orb is good, then it stays good. The host will be brutally harmed if they try an evil scheme. If it's an evil wish orb, it can be turned good, though really hard to turn. This implied, they have personalities. Yes, despite inanimate, there are souls within them that give them personalities. What also should be noted is that if you try to steal one from it's host, then you and the host will die. Unless it is placed into the host's body again... That's what they get for having a socket in their bodies for it visible from the outside... As said above, the wish orb is visible on the outside when nearly and fully developed. It slowly creates a hole on a part of the body, commonly the chest and the skull, but also in other locations, such as the back of the hand if it is small enough. They also connect themselves to the subjects brain, so that it can communicate with them and tell them if there will be a consequence if they do something, whether good or bad. The Wish Orbs The Wish Orb of Randomocity The wish orb or randomocity spills Ashol's brain with completely random ideas, and seeing Ashol's brave and try-hard personality, it's no wonder he does them all. Despite the fact it can cause some mental chaos through Ashol, it's pure. Just annoying. Anger commonly uses it for test to see it's power. And Anger does sometimes abuses it... Or at least, he tries, but it pranks him in some way soon after to get back at him... And even still, only Ashol has seen it's true power, which can only be used in full effect if you ask it something randomly. Planned Wish Orb of Intelligence The Wish Orb of Intelligence will go to someone who is intelligent. Of course, just because they're smart doesn't mean it will work for them. They have to have a similar personality, or one willing to keep it under control or go along with it's intelligent ideas, and who knows what ideas should be done and tested and what shouldn't... Wish Orb of Insanity Even though I think it's self explainitory, the Wish Orb of Insanity is an evil orb that is, well, insane. That's really it. I think we know who this would go to... Category:Race6000 Category:Supernatural